No soy la que antes fui
by Syara Black
Summary: REHECHO! kagome regresará a Shikón, luego de 7 años de ausencia, donde reviriá antiguas heridas, nuevas amistadas y un antiguo amor que creía olvidado. INU&KAG  SANG&MIR  RIN


**Por Syara Black**

**No soy la que antes fui**

**Capítulo 1: El comienzo**

**Atención a todos: los personajes en este fic no me pertenecen. Repito no me pertenecen aunque me encantaría que sean míos o**

**Disfruten mis amadas lectoras y mándenme reviews con sus opiniones.**

**Muchas gracias!**

**ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

Los rayos del sol comenzaban a traspasar la barrera de espesas cortinas. Debajo se encontraba Kagome profundamente dormida. Se levantó por la molestia de causaba la luz en sus ojos y se fue directamente al baño. Salió con una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo, que luego lo reemplazó por un faldón negro y una blusa con estampados de flores. Posó en su rostro unos anteojos con fondo de botella y emocionada salió de corriendo de su cuarto y con la misma velocidad bajó las escaleras para luego salir de la casa.

Su madre comenzó a trabajar como sirvienta en el rancho más famoso y millonario de Shikón, El Rancho Taisho cuando tenía 12. En aquel lugar exportaban los mejores vinos en toda la región, además del mejor ganado. La Señora Izayoi y los demás sirvientes las hicieron sentirse cómodas en su estancia. Claro que habían excepciones como el señor Inutaisho que la hacía sentir inferior con su mirada autoritaria, al igual que su hijo mayor, Seshoumaru. Su familia sabiendo nuestra situación económica, nos brindaron una casa pequeña y una beca en la misma escuela que su hijo, Inuyasha puesto a que mi madre se ganó la confianza de los Taisho. Supo que era amor a primera vista cuando lo vio. No podía evitar que su corazón deje de palpitar fuertemente cada vez que le decía algo (que duraba aproximadamente 2 segundos). Desde sus doce años, ella lo amó. Ahora tenía 17, y aún no cambiaban las cosas, seguía siendo fea, pues desde niña tuvo unos problemas de peso y vista obligándola a usar esos feos anteojos. Su sentido de la moda seguía siendo desastroso pero, por una razón sucedió.

¡Finalmente era su novio! Fue algo casi inesperado, peor no le dio importancia. Cada momento que pasaba, sentía que su amor crecía más y más hacia él. No pudo parar de correr hacia su destino, miró su reloj de muñeca, aún faltaba unos 10 minutos aproximadamente para encontrarlo en el parque. No pudo evitar una sonrisa, estaba tan emocionada, nunca antes se había sentido así. Kagome aumento la velocidad cuando entró al parque. Solo tuvo que correr unos cuantos metros para encontrarlo ahí parado. Era tan hermoso, lucía unos pantalones de mezclilla poco ajustados que complementaba perfectamente con su camisa negra remangada en los codos. Su largo cabello negro caía en cascada hasta sus codos ¡Se veía tan guapo! Sentía que su corazón iba a explotar.

Se acercó más cuando de pronto vio una mujer acercarse a el. No pudo evitar esconderse entre los arbustos lo suficientemente cerca para poder escucharlos poniéndose de cuclillas para poder esconderse con más facilidad. Aquella mujer se le tiró encima rodeando sus brazos en su cuello. Lo más sorprendente es que el no lo impidió. Bajó su mirada, no alcanzo a ver la cara de la mujer no tenía el valor para poder ver más, aunque no pudo evitar escucharlos y así que se encogió más para que así no la viera a través de los arbustos.

-Inuyasha, dime ¿cuando te desharás de ese monstruo que tienes como novia? no creo que pueda verte más kagome-se oyó una tono superficialmente afectada y molesta en su voz

Esa vos era tan familiar pero no podía recordar de quién así que se inclinó más hacia el arbusto.

-Sabes que aún no puedo terminar con ella, Kikyio

Kagome sintió como si se le hubiera parado el corazón, aquel nombre, Kikyio, fue lo que le sorprendió aún más.

¿Es que no había terminado con Kikyio antes de que estuviera con ella? – se preguntó en voz baja.

Alzó su cabeza y posó su mirada hacia la mujer. Trató de agudizar su vista para centrarse en su rostro. Pero desafortunadamente pudo comprobar sus sospechas. Aquella mujer, no era nada mas ni nada menos que la dueña de sus pesadillas, Kikyio.

Aquella muchacha, de ojos hipnotizantes, cabellera larga y brillante y cuerpo deseado por todos los hombres del mundo. La dueña de todas las burlas, la más popular de la escuela, y ahora la dueña de Inuyasha. Sin embargo, hubo un momento donde no era ninguna de esas cosas sino lo contrario. Fue en un momento de su vida, su mejor amiga. La acogió calurosamente cuando fue nueva en la escuela y eran inseparables. Todo terminó en un verano cuando regresó de un viaje. Había cambiado totalmente. Había bajado de peso, y su cabello (antes corto) ahora estaba extremadamente largo. Se vestía con ropas ahora atrevidas, y su actitud, antes buena, era ahora perversa. Le quitó todo lo que en la vida le importaba, hasta su amistad. Se convirtió, por su culpa, el blanco de las burlas más dolorosas de su infancia. Ahora le arrebató lo único importante en su vida, Inuyasha.

- Deja tus celos para otro día. Estoy algo cansado- dijo con tono indiferente

-¿celosa yo¡Ja! como si fuera posible celar a esa nerda, sólo mírala. Por favor nunca se compararía conmigo y con esos anteojos, mucho peor. –Dijo con sorna- Aún no sé por qué estas tan frío conmigo. Apuesto que una noche juntos, y cambiarás ésta actitud además, ese era el trato ¿verdad?

Sus lágrimas llenaron sus hermosos ojos cafés, giró su rostro y cerró sus ojos dejando caer sus lágrimas y silenció su llanto con su mano. Continuó escuchando sin mirar a la pareja.

-Te acostaste con la fea y la enamoraste todo en una semana, mis felicitaciones Inuyasha. Te aseguro que no quiero saber los detalles, por que sé que serán grotescos.

Confundida y queriendo escapar de aquel lugar comenzó a retroceder cuando de repente pisó una rama lo cual hizo que automáticamente Kagome abra los ojos dirigiendo su mirada hacia los ojos de la pareja que ahora miraban la desconcertados, pero los volvió a cerrar pues no soportaba la mirada penetrante del oji-dorado, era mucho el dolor que le causaba esa mirada. Apartó su mano de sus labios y conteniendo las lágrimas abrió los ojos.

-¿Kag-ome?-preguntó el oji-dorado sorprendido

-¿Cómo pudiste Inuyasha?- se sorprendió al ver que su voz aún estaba presente

-Y-yo… Kagome, no es lo que parece, en serio créeme.

-No Inuyasha, nunca más

- aaw, Pobre nerdita. – Dijo Kikyio caminando hacia ella haciendo un puchero- Es que no entiendes ¿verdad? Fuiste un jueguito, mi amor. Un reemplazo barato que Inuyasha usó para entretenerse mientras viajaba a Italia…

-basta- interrumpió Inuyasha

- No, aún no termino. Eres, y seguirás siendo, una apuesta. Inuyasha te utilizó en una apuesta, para usarte en la cama. ¿Y sabes cual era el premio? Yo.

Esas palabras las sintió como un puñal que le atravesaba el corazón cada vez más profundo causándole un dolor inmenso. ¡¿Iba a terminar con ella?! Lo peor es que una de esas noches fue la ves en que perdió lo que más apreciaba, lo que guardaba por tanto tiempo ¿debido a que¿Una apuesta¿Es que era mentira todo lo que le dijo aquella noche? Que la amaba, que nunca la iba a dejar, que ella era la única, no eran más que engaños para llevarla a la cama.

-¿E-es cierto?

- Sí- contestó- pero me arrepiento de todo Kag lo juro.

-Inuyasha, basta de hacerte la víctima ¿si? La última vez que te vi dijiste que llevártela a la cama iba a ser algo muy fácil. Kagome, eres fea, gorda y estúpida. ¿Crees que Inuyasha se fijaría en una persona como tú, teniendo a alguien como yo¿La hija de una sirvienta? Con este gusto tan horrible, con esos lentes tan grotescos y ese cuerpo tan gordo. Para agregar, eres pobre.

-No la escuches Kagome

- No eres nadie nerda asquerosa y nunca serás alguien. No me puedes reemplazar. Nadie me puede reemplazar- amenazó Kikyio acercándose a ella y susurrándole en el oído le dijo- Inuyasha es mío y siempre lo será. No hay espacio para tu humanidad en éste pueblo y mucho menos para el corazón de Inuyasha.

Cada palabra que Kikyio pronunciaba, le hacía un terrible dolor en el corazón. No quería escucharla, no quería más humillación. Sabía que Kikyio estaba en lo cierto y que sólo era una apuesta. Ella sólo le daba pena y era por eso que la defendía. No pudo más con la tristeza que ahora sentía. Los miró por última vez. Grabó bien el dolor que sentía y corrió en dirección opuesta, perdiéndose en los arbustos.

Corrió y corrió por horas. No paró ni por un segundo. Tropezaba con cualquier cosa, sobre todo con las raíces de los árboles. Nubes negras se asomaban en el cielo, y en pocos minutos comenzó a llover caudalosamente. Ahora más que nunca caía por el piso resbaloso. Salió bosque empapada y divisó entonces, su hogar. La miró con desprecio, pues supo que esto, era de él. Abrió la puerta y la azotó con fuerza haciendo que tambalee toda la casa. Su madre apareció pero la ignoró subiendo las escaleras. La escuchó preguntar por su estado pero no le contestó. Entró hacia su habitación y con asco, recordó las palabras de Kikyio. Llena de rabia corrió hacia su clóset y sacó toda la ropa que tenía. Sin siquiera pensarlo, las rompió con sus manos. Fue hacia su tocador, donde yacía todo su maquillaje barato. Con una mano arrasó con todo haciendo que se cayesen y se rompieran. Arrancó todas las fotos de Inuyasha que tenía en las paredes y todos los poemas que ella escribía sobre él, los rompió en pedazos. Finalmente, cansada de todo, se miró al espejo, tratando de ver algo que la hiciese sentir mejor. Nuevamente oyó la voz de Kikyio criticándola nuevamente

"eres fea, gorda y estúpida" "hija de una sirvienta" "Eres, y seguirás siendo, una apuesta"

Dolida y llena de odio, corrió hacia él y con su puño, rompió en espejo. Su madre entró a la habitación horrorizada por lo que había oído. Se asustó por el estado en que su hija se encontraba, tirada en el suelo, con la mano ensangrentada. Corrió hacia ella y retirando los pedazos de espejo que tenía en su mano, la cargó apoyando su cabeza en su hombro y la abrazó. Kagome casi de inmediato rompió en llantos. Llantos llenos de dolor y odio. Contó en medio de sollozos lo que sucedió en aquel día. Lo único que supo el pueblo de ella, fue que se mudó a otra ciudad sin motivos aparentes. Su madre se quedó en el rancho pues necesitaba el dinero. Y así, a medida que los años pasaron, la gente del pueblo se fue olvidando de la muchacha quien el hijo del magnate Inutaisho se acostó por una apuesta. Se olvidaron del nombre Kagome Higurashi y de toda su historia, por ahora.

**ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

**HEEEY¿Que tal mis amadísimas lectoras?**

**Espero que hayan notado e cambio en mi primer capitulo… ¿que tal¿Les gustó?**

**Espero que sí. Como prometí, hice que Inuyasha no sea tan malo con kagome. Que se haya enamorado por el interior no por el exterior de Kagome.**

**Quiero que este fic sea un pequeño apoyo para todos y que adoren mi fic**

**Jaja ese es mi sueño**

**Llegar a más de 100 reviews en este fic. Y por que ustedes han sido tan lindas conmigo, no lo borraré. Sólo cambiaré algunas cositas.**

**Las adoro y espero que sigan leyendo mis fics!**

**Muchos besos y abrazos!**

**Syara Black**


End file.
